


Rose petals

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Endings, M/M, POV Alternating, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, terrible ending, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: I can still hear Keiji's screams, so unlike the screams I relish in.





	Rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, these ideas pop into my head at 11:45 at night like clockwork and I think I can write them. This is honestly (one of) my fav pairs, but I'm so sorry this is so terrible. I'll do better for you guys, and sorry for any typos and whatnot I didn't realize it was already 2 O CLOCK OH MAN
> 
> Until next time  
> (✽๑❛ڡ❛)

The smell of fading gunpowder and crunching leaves followed us, dense forestry each and every turn trying to fight the moonlight blindly to find that hidden street. It was different from the first time we did this, me chasing you out of the cabin into lush forestry that seemed to glow that night. Careless laughs, rolling on dirt and branches and covered in rose petals after I plucked each and every one off for you like a lovesick teenager.  
Now we're painted the color of those same petals. Broken limbs, a burning pain coursing through my body, but we're almost there we're almost there. I repeat it like a prayer to keep myself from going in and out. I feel your pulse quicken, even through the layers of clothes, the blood smeared on your cheeks and arms and it's all fading in and I regret not being more careful with our surroundings.  
I got too comfortable, as comfortable as one could be in this field, and that was my first mistake. Thinking no one would find out about our place, our safe haven. A place that not even Bokuto or Oikawa had the luxury of experiencing. And all I see is red, all I saw was a flash of red. _Tendou fucking Satori_ that piece of shit. Leave it to fucking Ushijima to let that bastard out from his leash. We hadn't heard a word from Shiratorizawa, they fell off the maps and a year and a half was all it took for them to retaliate.  
A pained moan reaches my ears and when I look up I see the trees open up to that street. "It's okay Keiji I got you, we're almost there." I feel as if I'm running on pins and needles and the pain is reaching every single bone, and muscle in me.  
I see Bokuto swing the doors open and we're inside and peeling off down the road just as fast. I recall as much as I can - tangled sheets and scattered moans and then shattered glass and gunfire and red red red - I can still hears my Keiji's screams, so unlike the screams I relish in. And I need a way to tell him before my world goes black. I see Bokuto's nod and watered eyes and I feel every experience from outside of my body and ----

\-----

A twitch of a finger wakes me up, but a splitting pain courses through me and makes me not even want to open my eyes. I hear voices around me and it must be Kenma because Bokuto or Kuroo wouldn't be so quiet. Kuroo. Every single memory comes flooding back to me, and I'm sitting up before I even realize I am. Hands grasp me, "Akaashi, Akaashi it's okay." And I'm blinded by blurred lights and a faint shadow of Kenma staring at me. "Kuroo, where's Kuroo, where is he?" Silence stretches and a timid Oikawa lays a hand on mine and wraps something in my other hand like a gift, and he and Kenma leave out just as quickly as I woke.  
I feel my throat close up, and tears start to form in my eyes and suddenly everything that I felt before dims in comparison to everything I'm feeling right now. I peel the pages back and I get a feeling of nostalgia, a flustered Kuroo and an unevenly folded letter. I used to get one twice every week about absolutely nothing, and now I barely even want to read this one...

_Keiji, my sweet Keiji.  
I see you laying down in my arms looking just as every bit of the angel I always said you were, and I'm sorry I'm so sorry this happened to us. I regret nothing except not being more aware, something I could have prevented and maybe we wouldn't have turned out battered, and I can only hope that my last moments end like this, with you in my arms. I would have preferred a different setting though, maybe something more exotic like after hours of bending you against my will not rushing through a forest and feeling our lives slipping away like grains of sand, and that is why I'm writing this to you. So that if you wake up tomorrow and I'm not here, and years pass and you still feel my shadow behind you. Know that I love you, I have always loved you, and I always will love you my kitten. I never needed air to breath if you were around, I put my entire being into us and nothing else gave me greater pleasure than loving you. Not even slitting throats, and one shot kills or seeing your impromptu undercovers. I love you Keiji, I love you I love you. I hope you'll still feel this love when you wake up even 20 years from now, because I will feel it even longer and even in my afterlife._

Tears spill down my cheeks and it should be impossible to cry this much, doubling over and putting my heart into these tears and these screams. This love that I will never feel again, why did this happen whywhywhy oh Kuroo. Throwing the sheets back, fuck these injuries, you can't be-

"Oh my, you shouldn't be getting out of bed right now. Just look at yourself kitten." I whip my head towards the sound because it can't be, but there you are. Arm wrapped in a cast and bandages on your legs and other ones I can't see, but that devious smirk as always still in place, and I have the sudden urge to kill you.

"KUROO YOU PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" And Keiji has never looked as beautiful as he does now, sniffling and rosy cheeks with tears still clinging to those eyelashes, but those eyes. I see the danger behind those gunmetal eyes that would have brought a weaker man to his knees. But here I am, sliding against these floors until I reach your lap. Fingers automatically curl in my hair and pull me up and now's the time.  
"Marry me Keiji," and that least expressive face shoots up. Eyebrows flying high, eyes going just as wide as his dropped jaw, and he's staring down at me as if he's choosing between killing me and kissing me and then I get my answer. Lips smashing together, but this time is different, this taste like pain and now redemption of a promised but un-promised tomorrow and we put our all into this kiss until we break away from lack of oxygen.

"Yes Tetsu, yes it will be always be yes." Until I feel a stinging in my right cheek, and those steel blue eyes are zeroed in on me again and I feel a chill for a different reason now, "But do that to me again Tetsurou," and I wonder if he knows how sweet as honey but as lethal as poison that sounds, "And I'll make it the last time you ever breath." And that sounds more like promise words than a threat.


End file.
